


The Muggle Solution

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Draco has a sore back and was told to try a muggle solution for it. Dramione family drabble.





	The Muggle Solution

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Draco has a sore back and was told to try a muggle solution for it. Dramione family drabble.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius (age 3) is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The Muggle Solution**

The sight that greeted Hermione when she Floo'd into the living room of her home took her by surprise. Her husband was there, laying flat on his stomach in the middle of the floor and their three-year-old son was wobbling on his back as giggles and painful groans filled the room.

"Honey?" she asked warily as the eyed the two of them. "What are you doing?"

Draco's voice was muffled into his crossed arms as he explained. "Well, you know how Scorpius came with me today when I went to play some Quidditch with the Weasels, Potty, and their friends?"

"Yes," she nodded, more concerned about his state than correcting the names he used.

"Well, I threw out my back or something during the game and it hurts like a bitc- I mean, it really hurts. No one knew any simple spells and going to St. Mungos is just a waste of time."

Hermione shook her head at this, knowing that the reason her husband didn't go to St. Mungos is because she's the only one that knows he's secretly afraid of doctors and healers. "What's this have to do with our son walking on your back?"

"I was getting to that," Draco grunted when Scorpius pressed his little foot down hard on his shoulder blade. "The funny Weasel-"

"You mean George?"

"Yeah, that one. He suggested trying a common solution that Muggles use when they get their kids to walk on their back, but I don't how this HELPS- " Draco cried out as Scorpius started to jump up and down ruthlessly on his back. "Fu- I mean, ow! Ow! Ow! Scorpius, you're really hurting daddy now!"

"Sorry, daddy," Scorpius giggled.

Hermione sighed and went over, lifting her son off his father's back and adjusting him on her hip instead. "You know better than to listen to George," she chided. "Take Scorpius up to our bedroom and wait for me there."

With an exaggerated groan of pain, Draco got up, taking their son from her and heading upstairs to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, Hermione entered the room and told him to take his shirt off and lay down on his stomach on the bed. Scorpius watched with interest as she leaned over Draco and took out something in a tube. She squeezed some on her hands, warming it up before rubbing it on his back.

"What's that?" Draco asked. "It's smells funny."

"It's an ointment that I keep on hand for sore muscles. I find it works better than some spells do sometimes," she explained. "It'll feel cool at first then it'll heat up. It might take a day or two, but I'll keep putting it on for you until your back stops hurting."

Draco groaned this time in less pain as she rubbed it in.

"Is daddy okay?" Scorpius asked.

Hermione nodded. "He'll be just fine. How does it feel?"

"I think it's working already," Draco sighed in relief then sat up to put his shirt back on when she finished. "I have the best wife in the world."

"It's not so much me. Just think of it as that simple _Muggle solution,_ " she teased and left to go wash her hands.

Scorpius looked up at his father worriedly. "Sorry I couldn't help you feel better, daddy."

"You were a big help, so thanks, little buddy," Draco smiled at his son and ruffled his blond hair.

Scorpius grinned widely and hopped off the bed to follow after his parents.


End file.
